I Don't Remember (Lie)
by levi97100
Summary: After the fight with the Serpent, Sasaki has been acting a little bit different. And it's up to Saiko to figure out why, And how to help.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't remember. (Lie.)**

 **Summary.**  
 **After the fight with the Serpent, Sasaki has been acting a little bit different. And it's up to Saiko to figure out why, And how to help.**

 **Pairings: (Sasaki/Saiko.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul / Tokyo Ghoul:Re, Nor am I making any money from this story.**

 **(Authors Note: This takes place somewhere after chapter 7/8 of Tokyo Ghoul:Re.)**

 **Manual.**  
 **"Talking"**  
 **'Thinking'**  
 **Scene change ()()()**  
 ***Flash Back***  
 **(Highlight)**  
 **(A/N: ) Authors note.**

 **...**

 **Story.**  
 **...**

Saiko can't help but notice after the mission with the Serpent that Sasaki is just a little different.

His eyes are gray, And duller. His hair is a little more white. His voice is a little more quiet and colder. He seems a little more distant. His smiles are more fake. His nails are turning black. He dresses just a little darker. He seems bored all the time now.

These are some of the things she has noticed about him. She didn't go on the mission but she heard from the others what happened, Like how Sasaki was pushed until he showed a scary side of him that has traumatized Mutsuki.

She has also noticed that he has started a new habit of popping his fingers, He pops his middle fingers on each hand when he's nervous or worried. He pops his thumb by bending it then crushing it with his other fingers on his right hand when he is stressed or uneasy. And he pops his index finger on his right hand by pushing on it with his thumb when he is annoyed or angry.

The sound creeps her out, But what she finds the most scary about the difference in her "Maman." is his eyes. When he looks at her with so most indifference she wonders if he would even care if something were to happen to her.

It's been two weeks since they have had an mission so they all have been stuck in the house, She doesn't really care because it just means she doesn't have to work and she can play her video games. But she can tell it's bothering the rest of her team.

Shirazu has fixed his bike three times already, Every time he gets it all clean and fixed up he takes it apart and does it again.

Mutsuki keeps borrowing books from Sasaki to read. He's read at least ten already. (That's way more then Saiko would have want to have to read.)

Urie has been training every day, And when he's not training he's picking fights with everyone other then Sasaki. (For some reason since the last mission he won't go near Sasaki in less he has to.)

Sasaki himself has spent most of his time in his room with the lights off, And when he's not in his room he's just walking around the house in some type of trance, No body tries to bother him when he's like that, All for different reasons.

It's one of those times when Saiko accidentally runs into him on her way from the kitchen back to the front room were she has the Ps4 hooked up with battle field 4 playing. When she starts to feel like she's falling something strong and lightning fast grabs onto her wrist stopping her fall.

When she looks up Sasaki is looking at her with a odd smile, Something she hasn't seem on him yet. It makes her both happy and scared just looking at it.

"Are you alright?" He ask her just like he would any other time, The fact that he's acting normal puts the biggest smile on her face that she's had in a long time, She's more happy about him being normal then even not having to work.

"Um.. haha yup!" She answers, His smile just grows a tad bit more, And something in his gray eyes lights up with what she thinks is amusement?

"That's good." He say as he lets go of her wrist, Something in her hates that he had to let go.

"Um do you want to play with me?" She ask pointing toward the front room where the game system is.

His smile turns into something like a smirk and he chuckles a little. "I already am." His answer confuses her.

"Wha-" She is cut off when he puts is fingers to his mouth, Letting her know to be quiet for the moment.

After a few seconds pass he removes his fingers to his mouth. "Didn't want _Him_ to get in my way." He states.

"Who's him?" Now her Maman is starting to scare her, Something's not right with him. He's acting very weird more weird then he has been. It's like something else has changed.

"That's not important, Now why don't we go back to my room and "Play." Some more?" He ask as he starts walking for the stairs leading to his room.

She's not sure why but something makes her follow him, Maybe it's curiosity, curiosity killed the cat after all. So when he enters his room she follows him in as well, Into the dark and empty room where Haise Sasaki sleeps and spends most of his time.

The room is bare, It only has a bed a desk and chair. And a few stacks of random books on the floor by the bed. No night stand. No TV. No posters or paintings. Saiko can't understand how he lives like this, It's so dark and boring, And it looks more like a prison cell then a bedroom.

For some reason she thinks of the time when he first got home from the mission and started acting different and she asked him if he remembered everything he forgot and he answered with a simple. "No." Then went back to doing the dishes like he was before.

She watches as he walks slowly toward his bed, As she watches him walk she notices how much his walk has changed. He walks more quiet and calmly then he ever did before. His shoulders are back more as well. That's when it hits her he's changed so much that he's not like the person she's used to seeing anymore.

Fear starts creeping it's way into her gut once she realizes that the person who's room she's in isn't her Maman but someone else's, Just as she's about to turn around and leave his room she hears it.

( _ **Crack**_.) He just popped his index finger, The sound make's her heart stop. He's annoyed, That's when she looks at him again to see that he's watching her. He most have been able to read her movements and know she was going to leave.

"There's no need to fear, I won't hurt you " _He_." won't let me even if I tried." He states, She feels like she knows who he's talking about but she just can't figure out who exactly.

Once she relaxes a bit he continues. "Now then why don't we play some?" As the words leave his mouth he's gone, And she feels someone behind her, and hears the door shut and lock behind her.

She slowly turns to look behind her to see him standing right behind her. How he got there she's not sure.

"Um well you don't have any games." She says nervously, Watching as his smirk grows just a little more twisted.

"Well we can always just play docto-" Before he finishes his words he falls to the ground holding his head with silent screams of what she can only guess as pain.

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Fuck why now? I was only playing around. Ahhhh. Fuck I wouldn't really touch her. Damn fuck stop already!" He states as he backs up away from her until he hits the door. Once touching the door he unlocks it and opens it up grabs her hand and practically throws her out of the room and into the hall way.

Before she can ask what the hells going on. He buts a small sad smile (This one she knows without a doubt truly is her Maman.) And holds up a hand stopping her from speaking. " _Please just go, I'm sorry but I can't hold_ _ **him**_ _for long, And I don't want you to get hurt_." His voice was the softest she has heard it since the last mission.

He then shuts the door locking it, Leaving her out in the hall way confused and scared. Just as she walks away she thinks she hears. " _I.._ **Lied**." But she can't be sure if she really heard it or not.

 **End Of Chapter,**

 **This didn't turn out anything like I wanted and I really don't like it. I might leave it as is and just not make any more to it, But if enough people like it I might make more to it but at the moment it is a shitty and random oneshot sorry, And thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Saiko came to him and said how much Sasaki was scaring her. He doesn't really care about what happened, but ever since that day, Sasaki's eyes have followed Saiko everywhere she goes. And when others come near her, Sasaki's eyes narrow just a little.

He's never liked Sasaki, nor does he care about Saiko, or the rest of the idiots he's forced to work with. Normally he would have told Saiko to fuck off and find someone else to go crying to, but when she came to him he couldn't turn her away. She looked scared.

And it was Sasaki who made her so scared. Sasaki who's normally everyone's favorite. The annoying, lovable idiot, Haise Sasaki. The guy who is always smiling and laughing about something; who loves to make puns.

So he couldn't ignore her. He noticed that the man known as Haise Sasaki started to change once he fought the Serpent. He suddenly became colder. His body changed as well, and he picked up new creepy habits. But until that night he hadn't tried to harm any of them.

Saiko told him what she saw and heard. It sounded like Sasaki was going to force himself on her. He could have been just trying to scare her, but for what reason? He doesn't know. All he does know is that he has to make sure Haise Sasaki stays far away from their little gaming weirdo.

He's never really cared about anyone before, but even he can't turn a blind eye to the look Sasaki gives Saiko. It's like a hungry wolf waiting for its chance to sink its teeth into a young prey. The look even gives him the chills.

Saiko hasn't even tried to look Sasaki in the eyes, nor does she try to hug up on him like she used to. No, she keeps her distance from him. Even the loud mouth dipshit Shirazu has noticed something is wrong with Sasaki and the way he looks at Saiko.

And the dumbass even asked Sasaki about it. "So, um, hey, why do you keep looking at Saiko that way?" Shirazu had asked.

"Because she looks tasty," was Sasaki's answer as he cracked his right index finger. But then his voice changed from the hollow tone to a happy, upbeat tone; what everyone was used to hearing before the Serpent. "Because she eats all those sweets," he continued with a big goofy smile.

Shirazu seemed to buy the sudden change and appeared to be happy with the stupid answer. The idiot couldn't even tell he was being played.

"Urie, are you going to continue to glare at me all day?" Sasaki asked, breaking Urie out of his thoughts. Urie then looks up at Sasaki to see that same cold stare that has become his normal.

He hates that stare, and those grey eyes that seem so dead but at the same time so twisted.

"I thought about it," he snapped back. He's so sick of having to deal with this guy. How could someone like him be his leader? He deserves to lead this team; not some insane bastard like Sasaki.

"I see," is all Sasaki said before turning his cold grey eyes back to his prey, Saiko, who just got out of the shower. She's wearing a loose-fitting white T-shirt that she stole from Shirazu, and a pair of red panties that are mostly covered by how big the shirt is on her.

'That idiot. Even with this bastard looking at you like a meal all the time, you still run around like that? Are you trying to get him to attack you?' Urie screams in his mind at Saiko. Sasaki starts making his way towards her, and she is too busy drying her hair to even notice.

Running ahead of Sasaki and cutting him off, Urie says, "Don't you dare go near her." He makes sure to give his best death glare.

But Sasaki either didn't notice or simply didn't find it intimidating like Urie hoped, because Sasaki's eyes are still locked onto Saiko. Even with Urie in front of him, he is still focused on Saiko.

"Move," was the simple order he gave Urie. But the warning in his voice was enough to make the little hairs on the back of Urie's neck stand up.

"Make. Me," Urie says back. He won't let this bastard get his way.

Without saying a word or showing any hint of anger, Sasaki punches Urie in the stomach hard enough to drop him to his knees, holding his abdomen and trying to not throw up.

He then walks around the fallen Urie, up to the shocked and wide-eyed Saiko. "He got in our way last time, but he shouldn't get in the way this time. So let's finish what we started," he states, grabbing her hand and starting toward his room.

"S-stop you bastard! Let her go!" Urie yells out. He's still having a hard time breathing, and his vision is blurry from the tears of pain in his eyes. But he won't let that Sasaki get away with hurting his teammate.

Sasaki stopped and turned, quickly pulling Saiko to his chest, her head just a few inches under his chin. "She's mine to play with," he states before turning around and dragging Saiko with him.

Urie tries to stand and go after them, but his legs give out and make him fall to the hard ground. He's taken hard punches before, so why is his body giving up on him now? Is it because he's so tired from all the training he's been doing?

Another thing that's bothering him, is where the fuck is everyone else? Where did the dumbass  
go? And what about the useless one who never does anything but cry, Mutsuki? He can't be the only other person in the house besides Saiko and that insane weirdo.

()()()

Saiko is more scared than she was the first time, because this time her friend Urie was hurt trying to protect her. Sasaki hit Urie. That isn't the nice, sweet man who she secretly had a crush on.

No, this person is different. So different. She wonders if her Maman is still in there somewhere? She can't tell; not with those eyes that once held such warmth now being so cold.

She feels herself being pushed into his room, and again it saddens her to see how empty and plain the room is. The air is so cold it hurts her skull like little needles. She can even see her own breath.

"There we are, finally alone," he states and he reaches over at her with his right hand. She tries to back away, scared of what he will do. But her back is against the old bookshelf. She's shaking badly.

His hand finds what he was looking for. It's been a week since he had touched it.

He almost forgot what it felt like, but the memory is coming back to him. It makes him crack a small smile.

He pulls it to him, happy when there's no resistance. He figured it would be a little harder to get it to come to him.

He then looks at the old book that he got from Arima that's in his hand. It's called 'Dear Kafka.'

He loves this book. Taking his eyes off of it, he looks at the trembling young woman in front of him.

"Here, read this. It's a favorite of mine," he says softly with a small, kind smile on his face. He hands her the book and walks calmly over to his bed. "I'm heading to bed now, so please shut the door on your way out," he states while stripping himself of his shirt. He gets hot when he sleeps and shirts just make him feel like he can't breathe.

Saiko can only stare at his toned back in confusion. He brought her to his room to give her a book? Then what was hitting Urie about? And what about the whole 'She's mine to play with?' She's so confused.

And why does she feel a little disappointed that he didn't try anything? Has he lost interest in her? Is this some type of game? She doesn't know. So she walks over to the door but can't stop herself from asking the question that is bothering her the most.

"So the whole reason you brought me to your room was to give me this book?"

"Yes," he answers as he lays down on the bed and rolls so his back is facing her.

Without another word she leaves his room and shuts the door behind her, still confused and worried about Urie. She's going to go check and make sure he's okay. He did try to protect her, after all.

Sasaki can't help but let a little smile appear on his face. He kept his word and didn't harm her.

So HE can't complain. But that doesn't mean he can't have fun. "I lied again," he says to himself.

 **END.**

 **Here's another chapter. Thank you everyone who reviewed and followed the story so far. I'm not sure if I'm going to make more of this or not. Again I'm not really happy with this chapter either. Sorry if it's rushed or just weird and out of place.**  
 **Please review and follow if enough people like this I may make more.**

 **Also big thanks to my awesome Beta : darkcreeder**


	3. Author's Note Please Read

**Author's Note.**

Hello everyone reading this. I'm truly sorry this is not a real update. I would also like to say from the bottom of my heart that I am sorry about not uploading, I know most of my stories have not been update for a very, Very long time. Some 6 months or more.

I do have reasons for why I haven't updated for a while.

1: Being as I have been moving (Again.)

2: Laptop has been broken. (Again.)

3: After having my laptop fixed for a period of time I was without internet and could only use my old phone which is really hard and annoying to write on.

4: I've been super busy with life. My sister 3 months ago had her first child, And has needed help from me. To help her watch the new baby as well as just to help with random things. Picking heavy stuff up, Changing the baby. Ect. Ect.

5: I have grown bored with some pairings, And fond of new ones.

6: I've over came some personal problems but gained new ones.

7: Some of my stories I have grown bored of writing or feel it is to hard to keep writing on the same ideal that I made the story on to begin with. Therefore I have been having a hard time keeping the same theme and tone to the story.

8: I'm lazy, In my free time I like to relax and read other peoples stories. Not to say I don't like writing, Because I do, I love it. (want to become a pro) But sometimes writing for a story that I don't like can be more of a chore then a pleasure.

I have more reasons but I feel like they would only sound like excuses so I won't list them.

But fear not I am not dropping any of my stories, I would never leave a story unfinished. If I could help it. But at the moment I am remaking my account. And I am thinking of which stories to do first.

I have made promises to make stories for a few people, So those will be first. Sorry. But then I will open a poll most likely on which to do next.

But I do have a few one-shots I want to make as well.

Most of my stories will be either rewritten. Heavy edited. Or remade completely. Because I as a person as well as a writer have grown, And changed a lot recently. I have dealt and been a part of things that were a first to me.

Also I want Beta's for my stories before writing more for them. No more crappy grammer, And weird writing style. (Even though this note is probably got bad grammer lol.) My readers deserve better then what I have been putting out there.

Sorry this note has been so long, Next time I will hopefully be able to keep it shorter. If you read through all of it I'm surprised, And grateful. If anyone of you have any questions or ideas then feel free to either leave them in the reviews. Or PM me. I will try to respond to them all as soon as I read them. I'm always happy to hear what you think.

Until next time we meet. Be safe, Have happy, Healthy lives. Get married, Have children. Finish school. Get yourself a Girlfriend/Boyfriend. Do whatever it is that makes you happy. And if you ever want to share what you've done since last we met. Or what your planning to do until we meet again. Feel free to PM. I would love to get to know each of my readers on a personal basis. To learn more about you, And what you like. I'll share some of my life as well if you want.

~ **Levi97100.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sasaki couldn't figure out what it was that caught his attention on the slightly overweight young girl Saiko. Was it her long blue soft hair? Her beautiful smile which she only showed when near food or video games. Or her slightly evil smirk she got when she teased others and skipped out on work? Maybe it was her hidden power. She's barely showed it, But he can tells it's there. If she wasn't so lazy he could teach her how to control and master it. She might be able to stand right beside him in battle. The only person besides _Arima_ who would be worthy in his opinion... No it's not her power which he's interested in, Though it does make her worth more to him.

It has to be her soft plump body. With her wide curves and D cup breasts. She looks good enough to eat. If he got the chance he would eat her up, Though he's not sure if he means that literally or figuratively. Either way she would be delicious. He would saver her, And lick ever inch of her body. Memorizing the taste, Burning the imagine of her laying beneath him being eaten up into his mind. His lust for her be it blood lust or sexual. Is so much stronger then any he has had before. The mare thought of her naked body is enough to excited him into a shaking mess.

He wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to listen to **_Him_** and stay away from her. He's about had enough, He will reveal his true self and take what he wants...

()()()

This is the state of mind that Urie found Sasaki in. Urie's face twisted in disgust at his superior. "Your a sick fuck you know that." He stated spitting the words between clenched teeth. He knew he couldn't beat Sasaski in a fight, The _sparing_ match that they had a few days back was proof of that, At least that's what Sasaki called beating him up and stabbing him through the chest a few times with his Kagune. The sick bastard was giving him a warning not to interfere with him and Saiko.

"Sticks and stones." Sasaki said with a easy smile on his face, As he walked up to Urie. He then leaned in and whispered only loud enough for the Quinx to hear him. "Is what I will use to break your bones." His tone being cold as ice. His eyes locked onto Urie's gave nothing away of what he was thinking. He then patted the terrified Urie on the shoulder and walked past him. "Just joking." He called over his shoulder in a light tone. Which only made Urie flinch.

He may had said he was joking but Urie's no fool he knew the older Investigator was anything but kidding around with that threat. He's tempted to run to Sasaki's higher up and get them to do something about the crazy half Ghoul. But recently Arima and Sasaki have been getting along and going out eating launch together. Arima's the strongest and smartest Ghoul Investigator in the CCG there's no way he hasn't realized that Haise Sasaki is no longer with them and instead has reverted back to Ken Kaneki the one-eye Ghoul.

With the CCG Reaper against him, He knows whatever he tells the higher ups he will only be ignored...

()()()

Tsukiyama stared long and hard at the half Ghoul calmly sipping tea right across from him. The very same half Ghoul who he has believed to be dead all this time... "Your tea's getting cold." Kaneki observed with his tea cup raised. And a small knowing smile on his face. That face... It's the same as that day, The only difference is the eyes and hair.. They hold something unlike the Kaneki he once knew. His eyes are colder and unwavering. And his hair it's... Red.

"O-oh yes your right." He finally managed to get out, He still can't believe his eyes. His most treasured person is really back. He reached for the cold tea on the little table, The only they between him and Kaneki. But before his hand could grasp onto the little glass cup. The cup was picked up and replaced by a new hot version of the tea. His eyes turned to the person who changed his tea for him only to find Kanae smiling at him. "Thank you." He said as he watched Kanae walk away leaving them in private.

"You have a good friend Tsukiyama." Kaneki said suddenly. Tsukiyama's eyes snapped to his and he could only see the same cold darkness behind them. But the smile on Kaneki's face showed that he was happy for him. Kaneki has always looked out for others, And enjoyed when they found happiness. Even if it was only little pieces of it.

"I do... Kaneki how are you alive?" He dared to ask. As he said this the smile on Kaneki's face fell and the room suddenly got a lot chillier. Kaneki sat his empty glass tea cup down with a little clink. And sighed a little. Before meeting his eyes.

"Let's save that for another time." Kaneki finally said after some odd minutes of just staring at him unblinking. Before his eyes moved away from him and started scanning the full bookshelf across the room. "Ah you've gained some new books since I've been gone." He said happily.

In that moment Tsukiyama knew the man sitting across from him is not Kaneki... At least not his Kaneki. The man is a lot more dangerous. But if that's as close as he's ever going to come to getting close to Kaneki again then Tsukiyama will follow him to the ends of the earth, He won't lose this person whoever it may be...

()()()

Urie's smart but he's not quite right about him. He believes that Kaneki the one-eye Ghouls returned.. Which is not the case, No the real person named Ken Kaneki has returned that's all. The him before he met Hide and pretended to be someone better, Someone kinder and weaker. The him who can do anything, has finally returned. Akaneki. He has a few goals in mind. But he knows he must fulfill a promise to Yoshimura first.

Even if he doesn't wish to save a shitty person such as Eto. He made a promise and before he can truly cast aside all his other selves he must keep his promise. As big as a pain as that is. But at the moment he decided not to think about that. Instead he wished to give his full attention to the Otaku currently staring at him in awe.

"Wow you dyed your hair Maman." She exclaimed excited and bewildered. Looking him up and down, If he was a lesser man he would attack her and have his way with her right now with the way she's looking at him. Lightly biting her lip, Chest raising and falling faster then normal from arousal. Hands held behind her back in a nervous habit. Socked toes playing with each other. Maybe he should take her right now?

"Yes I did, do you like it?" Akaneki asked curiously and politely. His tone having a softness to it he only uses with her. He feels he owes her that much respect with the way he's undressing and ravaging her with his eyes. He makes sure to keep on the same smile that her _Maman_ would have.

"Yup! It's really cool." She stated happy to see her Maman again. He's been acting so different and scary lately it's good to finally see him acting like himself. Her Maman has returned...

At hearing her sweet voice Akaneki reached out and grabbed her arm. "I knew it I can't hold back any longer." He breathed out, The pure joy in her eyes as she talked with her _Maman_ combined with her sweet joyous tone was enough to break his self control. It was already very thin, But that spark in her was to much for his little will to hold back...

End.

There I left you guys with a cliffhanger XD I liked this chapter more then the others but I still don't like it.

Oh and if any of you have a interest in Role playing with me, Just PM asking for the link and I'll send it to you. (If you choose not to Role play that's fine as well.)

And last thing. This has not been Beta'ed. So I will be having it Bet'ed whenever I get the chance. Please review and follow. Your reviews truly are the only reason I have made any new chapters for this.


End file.
